Life After Gossip Girl
by ChloeMellark
Summary: I was shocked at how there actually wasnt that many GG future fics. My first GG fic! R&R might help;o?


**Author's Note: **  
**This is my first Gossip Girl fan fiction, and I'm hoping to make it a long one. It's a future fic, and I hope it appeals to many :-).**  
**The little box is there if you love it, hate it, or just want to give me some tips.**

**My updating pattern could be a little weird, I'm having some health problems and my school is breaking up for the 6 weeks holidays on Friday 23rd July.  
As usual, I do try my hardest to appease you, and I'm thinking of doing a kinda update reward thing, you know like, 10 reviews i update on...yeah, you get it:)**

**On with the show!**

**XOXO**

**Chloe Lake3**

**P.S:Also, if you want to ask any questions about the story, and DONT want to do it on here, follow me on twitter - twihardfreak101.**

**P.P.S: I NEED A BETA!  
**

* * *

**Story Title:Life after Gossip Girl  
Chapter One: **

Blair stood on the podium, shifting from side to side. Serena, Jenny, Vanessa and Eleanor stood to the side, with huge grins plastered on their faces. Blair Waldorf was getting married today, and right now, she felt on top of the world, her mother had commissioned her wedding dress herself, and she was flitting around her making quick fixes, whilst Jenny, Serena and Vanessa were adjusting their dresses and headpieces.

Blair was a vision in white, Eleanor had made sure that the dress was exactly suited to Blair's taste, and the bridesmaid's dresses were no different. Blair's dress looked vintage, classy and elegant. It had an A-Line silhouette, but filled out towards the train and bottom of the dress. The back was made of sheer lace with diamond buttons. It was definitely one of Eleanor's finest pieces, and her shoes of course, were Christian Louboutins. Vanessa, Serena and Jenny looked very much the Upper East Side princesses with strapless, light yellow bridesmaid dresses, their hair piled up in a chic bun, with a small diamond tiara to keep it in place. Eleanor herself was dressed in a blue trouser suit, and a small blue fascinator was placed in her hair. Lily Humphrey, dressed in the dress version of Eleanor's suit, burst through the door, with a frustrated look on her face.  
"Is she ready yet?" Lily asked impatiently.  
"Yes, now, Lily dear, you need to alert the pianist in the palace to play the wedding march as soon as this door opens, okay?" replied Eleanor.  
"That's fine, and Blair darling?" Lily turned to Blair,  
"Yes, Lily?"  
"Good luck, sweetie." And Lily walked out of the room.

Blair turned to her three bridesmaids, who were her three best friends now, and smiled at them. She stepped off of the podium and ran at them in her heels with open arms. They hugged whilst watching their bouquets of flowers, and they broke apart just as Eleanor left the room and Harold walked in.

"My baby girl's getting married today!" Beamed Harold, whilst Blair blushed like she always did when her daddy treated her like the little girl she always felt she was when she was around him.  
"Daddy," Blair whined, "I'm not a little girl anymore,"  
Harold had tears in his eyes.  
"You'll always be _my_ little girl, Blair-bear. I promise." And then it was time to go.

Vanessa was the first to leave the room, and walk down the red carpet set up in Central Park.

Gasps erupted from the crowd after they saw V walk down the aisle, and not because she was Blair's bridesmaid. It was because this little ex- society outcast was now a society darling and the Upper East Side adored her.

**Gossip Girl Here,  
Doesn't V just look fantastic in that yellow dress?  
No gossip so I'll just have to resort to fashion spotting. Congrats C and B on your wedding.  
XOXO.  
Gossip Girl**

Next to leave was Jenny, who looked so graceful that from afar, it would seem that she danced down the aisle. Finally, it was Serena Van der Woodsen's turn to walk down the aisle. She was the tallest out of all the bridal party, and an all-American sweetheart. Blonde hair, tan skin and looks to die for.  
The most awaited moment arrived. The moment when Harold Waldorf walked his little girl down the aisle to turned heads and grinning friends.

Blair was very much the blushing bride, sneaking little waves to people in their seats and giggling when they waved back. When she saw Chuck at the little altar, she composed herself, and her heart swelled when he smiled so wide that she thought his face would crack.

She got to where Chuck was standing, and in the age-old gesture, Harold placed her hand into Chuck's. They smiled at each other briefly, whilst Harold stood to the side.  
They had wanted to have a traditional Christian service, but wanted it to be outside,.

The priest began:  
"The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now."  
Chuck and Blair shook their heads at the minister, and smiled as he went on;  
"Charles Bartholomew Bass, will you take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your wife?"  
"I will"  
"Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her till death do you part?"  
"I do"

Blair repeated the same, and it was time for the wedding vows.

Chuck squeezed Blair's hand and said;  
"Blair, I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me.  
Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. Today — our wedding day — I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world.  
I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days."  
By this time, Blair had silent tears trickling down her pale cheeks, she gave a watery smile and they loosened hands, only for Blair to take Chuck's left hand in his again.

"Chuck Bass, what can I say? I knew it was you from kindergarten, playing chess, planning my wedding and family. You were the one that understood all my scheming, the one I would always call on.  
I promise to love you, care for you and be with you for the rest of my life. I know that we've had our downturns, but we've always found each other in the end, and Chuck, that's how I know that you're The One."

They placed the rings on their fingers and the priest gave permission for Chuck to kiss Blair. They were so wrapped up in themselves that the kiss had to be broken by a few agitated coughs from their family and friends.

They broke apart and went to get the wedding photos taken.  
The first one that the photographer took was a group photo of the bridal party, including the groomsmen and groom, and then the photos were taken in little groups, including some guests. It was then that Vanessa Abrams' smile stretched from ear to ear, because her long term boyfriend, Carter Baizen, had just walked through the hordes of guests, and winked at her. Everyone was so happy; it was as if happiness was contagious.

**Gossip Girl Here,  
Is that Carter Baizen winking at princess V?  
How have they kept that little secret from me for this long ?  
XOXO.  
Gossip Girl**

The photographer stopped taking photos and the guests all went home to change for the wedding reception which was to be held in the Empire hotel's ballroom. The happy couple, Serena, Dan, Nate, Jenny, Vanessa and Carter rode home in the wedding limo, which was packed out thanks to the extra few people who had not been in it beforehand. They clinked the champagne glasses and took pictures to send to their old friend, Gossip Girl.

They arrived back at Chuck and Blair's new Brownstone, a present from Nate and Jenny, who, coincidentally, lived right next door. Chuck unlocked the door, and everyone watched as he picked Blair up bridal style and carried her over the threshold.

"Aah!" Blair squealed, "Chuck Bartholomew Bass! Put me down!" She wasn't being serious; as soon as she did she burst out laughing. Chuck invited the rest of them in, and Jenny, Serena, Vanessa and Blair went upstairs to get ready, whilst Carter, Nate, Dan and Chuck had a celebratory glass of scotch.

* * *

**Upstairs...  
**"Guys, I have some news," mumbled Jenny, "it's about me and Nate," three heads turned to Jenny.  
"What's the matter, J?" Blair asked, concerned for her friend, "you can tell us anything,"  
"Yeah, that's what I was hoping for," Jenny took in a breath, "the truth is, I - I'm - Me and Nate are having a baby,"

The guys downstairs wondered what the hell was going on when they heard over excited shrieks coming from downstairs. Nate's cheeks reddened because he knew what it would be about, but none of the others questioned him.

"OHMIGODJENNY!" screamed Serena, "I'm going to be an AUNT!" Serena and Vanessa were jumping up in the air like twelve year olds, whilst Blair had her hand on Jenny's slightly rounded stomach, and Jenny was crying happy tears.

"I'm really glad that you guys aren't freaking out on me," mumbled Jenny. And the girl's all whirred into the getting ready part of things. Blair still wore her wedding dress, but let her hair cascade down her back, and sliding the tiara in place. Serena, Jenny and Vanessa all put on their pink bridesmaid-style dresses, and changed their make-up from yellow to pink, too.

They decided they were ready, and following Blair's lead, went downstairs to go and fetch the boys, and head over to the Empire. The guys didn't need to change, so they all squashed back up in Nate's limo.

"Nathaniel," said Chuck, "you must really think about getting a bigger limo, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, Nate, I think we might need a new limo, especially in eight months time, don't you think?" Smarmed Jenny, throwing a sickeningly sweet smile at Nate, "I mean, we don't want to be squashed up with two babies in the car, now, do we?"

Dan's jaw was visibly tensing, but stopped after Serena whispered in his ear,  
"Dan, baby, she's not a little girl anymore. Nate has been good for her, he helped her overcome her addiction, and get past her whole teen rebel stage, this is a good thing Dan," Dan calmed down and managed a muttered 'congrats' and went back to being comforted by Serena. Vanessa and Blair were beaming at her and Chuck had a huge grin on his face for his best friend, thinking that perhaps he would stop being so confused and naive about life. Carter offered a congratulations, and went back to kissing Vanessa's cheek.

The limo arrived outside of the Empire, and they all went in to take a look at how the ballroom was decorated. Everything was perfect, and it brought Blair to tears. It was mostly white, with little pink accents that matched the bridesmaid dresses, and the corsages that the groomsmen wore. The cake was elegant in its simplicity, a very light pink with some white iced roses wrapped around where the tiers joined. There were little pink favours next to the name tags on the large round table. It was the wedding Blair had drawn in little pictures when she was seven years old.

"Oh my God," Blair whispered, "this is exactly how I imagined my wedding, how did you do it?" Chuck smiled at her and winked,  
"I have my resources, mainly my new Dad,"

That was all it took for Blair to run at Chuck and give him a very passionate kiss. People started to arrive outside, so Chuck sent the message to the doorman, saying that the guests were allowed in. Everyone went to their allocated seats.

Blair, Chuck, Vanessa, Carter, Serena, Dan, Jenny and Nate sat at the top table along with Lily and Eleanor. Guests flooded the ballroom, including minions from both Blair and Jenny's reign, and family that they didn't even know about. Everybody began to take their seats and the chatter began. Guests were flitting around, taking photo's of the happy couple, but all stopped when it was time for the age-old first dance.

Blair had chosen Leona Lewis's _A moment like this, _which was quite old, but it fit perfectly.

_What if I told you_  
_It was all meant to be_  
_Would you believe me?_  
_Would you agree?_  
_It's almost that feeling_  
_That we've met before_  
_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_  
_When I tell you that love has come here & now_

Chuck twirled Blair around, as flashbulbs went off like fireworks inside the room.

_A moment like this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime_  
_For a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever_  
_For that one special kiss_  
_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime_  
_For a moment like this_

Blair smiled, knowing that this song definitely _was_ perfect, Leona Lewis's songs always seemed to fit Blair and Chuck.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains_  
_Something's so tender_  
_I can't explain_  
_Oh well I may be dreaming_  
_But till I awake_  
_Can't we make this dream last forever_  
_And I cherish all the love that we shared_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_  
_I wanna know that you will_  
_Catch me when I fall_  
_So let me tell you this_  
_some people wait a lifetime_  
_for a moment like this_

The song drew to a close, and there were silent tears streaming down most of the women's faces, as Chuck took Blair's face in his hands and kissed her softly. Soon after, many other people started to join them on the dancefloor. Aquaintances that the couple had never met were dancing with their children. Blair was quite taken with her eldest cousin's daughter, Amelie. Amelie was Roman's eight year old niece, and Blair fell in love with her as soon as Roman introduced the two. Amelie wore a white, lacy, floor-length dress that looked like the child's version of Blair's wedding dress. Amelie charmed Blair with her sweet little French accent, and Blair came to the conclusion that she wanted a little girl.

Amelie and Blair danced and giggled with each other until it was time for the speeches. Nate, as best man, was up first.

'When Chuck asked me to be his best man I was obviously very flattered. But then I realised I would have to give a speech and that at some point during it I would have to say something nice about him. The problem is I've had very little experience of doing either, so please bear with me,' Chuck laughed jovially, 'I told him that I didn't think that I could do it. Then he reassured me, he said, "all you have got to do is stand up, look a little idiot, tell a few stupid jokes and be confident." I listened to him when he started telling me this, but smacked him upside the head when he told me, "it wouldnt be hard for you Nathaniel," Sorry Blair, there's a bit of a lump, hope that doesnt ruin your wedding night!' Blair laughed and raised her glass to Nate, Jenny nudged Blair cheekily.

'Firstly a few thank yous I have to make. Firstly, to all who have helped in the service, and this party. Secondly to the bridesmaids, you have done a magnificent job helping the bride today, and you all look amazing, so a big thanks to you too. Finally Chuck would like me to thank his beautiful new wife for turning up today. I saw him this morning when he was worrying, and it wasn't a pretty sight, Blair, I thought I saw some grey hairs appearing magically! He has asked me to tell you how happy you have made him by becoming his wife, something that I am sure he will go into in more detail in his speech, but still, thank you.

'Now, I have known Chuck for 20 years now. I know all his little habits and how annoying he can become after a few scotches, just a little warning to you all there! But Chuck has helped me through some hard times over the duration of our lives. He has always been there and supported me, something that I am sure he will do for his beautiful new wife, Blair.

'I have been asked to keep the story about Chuck clean, and to try not to embarrass him too much. But there have been numerous times I have laughed until I cried at Chuck. As some of you will know, he is always up for a laugh, and loves to live life to the max.

'Before Chuck and Blair, he found it hard to talk to women, he was too busy "sealing the deal" with them to notice. Blair has changed his life for the better. He has been happier, more energetic, easier to talk to and more responsible in the way he acts. These are just a few of the many ways Blair has had a positive effect on Chuck. I am sure he knows many more that we don't know about!

'Finally, I would like to say another thank-you to everybody for coming and joining the newly married couple in their celebrations. And I am sure you will all agree they make a fantastic couple.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please all join me in a toast.

To the happy couple, long may their love last!'

* * *

**And that's chapter one.**

**should i continue:)?**

**XO**

**chloe.  
**


End file.
